The present invention relates to a space debris remover to remove a space debris object in a low earth orbit, a medium earth orbit, a geostationary orbit or a high earth orbit by sending the space debris object to the sun. The space debris object particularly considered by the present invention is of the size of a dead spacecraft, a rocket booster or a debris object from an anti-satellite weapon that presents a threat of collision to an unmanned/or manned spacecraft, and presents a risk of crashing in populated area in case of reentry to the earth's atmosphere and scattering hazardous chemicals.
A prior art employs an orbital debris removal and asset protection assembly that breaks up a space debris object into smaller pieces using a plurality of netting layers of meshed composite fibers. Another prior art employs a towing apparatus for a spacecraft that tows a spacecraft using a cable attached to the spacecraft. Another prior art employs a debris removal management system that intercepts a space debris object using a plurality of net sections. Another prior art employs a system for inducing rapid reentry of an orbital debris object that deploys dust to the orbital debris object to artificially enhance drag on the orbital debris object and induces rapid reentry of the orbital debris object.
The orbital debris removal and asset protection assembly, if applied to a space debris object of the size of a dead spacecraft, a rocket booster or a debris object from an anti-satellite weapon, fails to break up the space debris object into smaller pieces, and does not fit for removal of a space debris object of the size considered in the present invention. The towing apparatus and the debris removal management system can only move a space debris object within a plurality of earth orbits, and cannot reduce the number of space debris objects in the plurality of earth orbits. The towing apparatus and the debris removal management system are costly and inefficient considering the growing number of space debris objects. Inducing reentry of the space debris object presents a risk on earth as a space debris object of the size considered in the present invention does not burn up in the atmosphere and can reach the ground.